Spartans Never Die
by Vada The Blood
Summary: The short story of Joshua-S029.


It was a rainy day, on a shitty back water planet. Three ODSTs, one Spartan II, and six marines were currently pinned defending a small ONI building that was currently sheltering civilians. The group was completely cut off. To their front, was a group of Jackal snipers, backed by four squads of grunts. To their right flank, a pair of Ghosts, keeping them from attacking. Everyone was low on ammo. The marines were down to their pistols, the Spartan was currently using an empty rifle more as a bat than anything else. The ODSTs, even were running low. Though one was smart enough to pack extra ammo. They seemed to hate protecting the civilians, but their CO, a Major, put them in line anytime they wanted to push out, telling them the civilians and the data was more important than getting themselves killed. Once the marines had run out of ammo, they drew their knives, and now acted as the last line. The spartan looked around, four magnum rounds left, nothing for the AR. And in hand, a shotgun. One shell left. He took it from his wrist, and loaded it in the weapon, pumping it to lock the round into the chamber. He turned to the Major, and handed him the Magnum. "For the civilians, if the lines fall.. Don't let the covies get them. If you can.. save one for your self as well." -The spartan spoke as if he was about to die. But, then again, in this war everyone seemed to be dieing. The ODST looked at him, finding only the ODST's own helmet, in the reflection of the golden visor of the spartan. He understood what the spartan was going to do. Go out there, and kill as many of the bastards he could. But, he was mostly after their Zealot commander, who had been seen a few times when they still had sniper rifle rounds. Though the bastard moved often. After a moment, the Spartan charged, each foot fall seemingly louder than the last.

His adrenaline pumped heavily, as he entered "Spartan time" as Kelly called it. His shields blocked covenant carbine rounds, as he began to dodge as best he could, rushing the snipers. He wasn't Kelly, but he could sure as hell move in the armor. Once upon them, he punched the skull of a Jackal sniper into the dust, puling the knife from his chest, he stabbed and cut his way through the rest, using their bodies to block plasma rounds, as he charged the grunts, who screamed seeing their Jackals dead, they ran, only to be mowed down by Plasma rifle fire. The Zealot stood over the corpses of the grunts who attempted to flee. The spartan did a check, shields low, knife still there, AR lost somewhere, it was empty anyway, one shotgun shell left still. He charged the Zealot, jumping, he fired the shotgun, though it flared the Zealot's shields, it did not break them, once empty he swung it at the elite, only to have a counter swing knock it from his hands. The Spartan resorted to the knife, now in a melee with the Zealot. The bastard was quite strong. The spartan stabbed the Zealot in the shoulder, only to have a punch land against his helmet, cracking the visor. His shields popped, and the Zealot used his free hand to draw his sword, and plunge it straight through the Spartan's chest. Everything seemed slower than normal to the spartan, he used the knife, pulling it from the Zealot's shoulder, and drove it through it's Eye. The last thing the Zelot saw, was a Demon, who did not even scream in pain when hit, or stabbed. Once the Zealot hit the ground, so did the spartan, the sword turned off once dropped, but it had already destroyed the Spartan's insides. His armor screamed with warnings, as the ODSTs watched on their HUDS as the Spartan's IFF tag dissipated away. It took another four hours, but a pelican landed troops, and killed off the remaining forces. They ODSTs retrieved the Spartan's body, it took all three of them to lift him into the pelican. The marine Sargent who had been deployed with the pelican informed them that they could not take the body. Only for the ODSTs to refuse, and take all the fallen from the battle on board the pelican. Scouring the data from the ONI building, and the civilians. The ODST Major was the last on on the pelican before they left. He looked at the Spartan's body, and the magnum he'd been handed, on the Spartan's chest, his number had been messed up from the sword. But, on the magnum, etched in the side of the smart scope, was the number 029. This magnum would later be sent back with the spartan's body and armor to a ONI classified location.


End file.
